


Why Repsaj Was Removed

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. King Kooh suspects something about his brother's wife and tries to figure out the best way to tell him.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

King Kooh approached Repsaj and scowled. He watched as the latter sobbed near a sick Ailicec. *Repsaj won’t suffer any longer.* He approached the bed. 

‘’We’ll see if enemies are present now,’’ King Kooh said. 

Repsaj was worried.

‘’Your wife will be fine.’’ 

Repsaj embraced Ailicec. He scowled.

King Kooh carried Repsaj. He still scowled while the latter shrieked and sobbed. He went outside.

Eems stood in front of the pyramid. He glanced at the Kooh siblings. ‘’Zero enemies.’’

King Kooh returned Repsaj to the deceased Ailicec. He gasped.

Repsaj sobbed uncontrollably.

*My sibling will always suffer* King Kooh thought. 

 

The End


End file.
